Blue Moon
by knuckleheadIII
Summary: Ok, I suck at begginings. I hope to make the other chapters better. Anyway this is the start of my Dragoon/SailorMoon crossover.
1. Default Chapter Title

Blue Moon   
Prologue   
Prophecy

Every 108 years the Moon Child will descend to the Earth. Coming with her is great joy as she baptizes the world with holy rapture.   
So goes the legend. Only fate is a cruel mistress, and consistency isn't one of her virtues.   
Every 108 years the Black Monster also comes. Its diabolical havoc was a sharp contrast to the Moon Child's divine joy. Was it any suprise that these two hated each other? 

Chapter One   
Strange Darkness

"Everyone welcome your new classmate," the teacher announced to her students. "Shar Eldritch. Come   
out, Shar."   
Shar calmly stepped in front of the class. He was a young boy of about fourteen. His skin, eyes, and hair matched his clothes on near the darker end of the spectrum. "Hello."   
The teacher looked over her seating chart. "You may take a seat next to Ami, Shar. She's the girl with the blue hair in the second row from the left, third seat." And so the day began.   


* * *

  
"The Signet Spheres were destroyed by Zieg, under the control of Melbu Falum, allowing the boundary hindarying the God of Destruction's renewal," Shar read. "Both Zieg and Falum were defeated by Dart and the Moon Child, but both Zieg and Rose were killed in the battle."   
"Oh," Ami turned the corner. "_The History of the Winglies,_" she read the title. "What's that."   
"It tells the history of the 107th species onto the world," Shar said dreamily. "Their history and their legacy. The Winglie's eternal course and final scourge upon humanity."   
"Their legacy?"   
"The Virage Embryo, Divine Moon objects, and the Signet Spheres," Shar snapped back. "The legend states that every 108 years the Moon Child descends to the earth. With her comes the soul of the Virage Embryo, the God of Destruction. She supposedly has no idea of any of this."   
A beeping sound was heard between the two as Ami checked her watch. "Oh! I have to go. See you later!"   


* * *

  
"Only three minutes late this time, Serena," Rei obsurved as the future queen walked in. "Maybe we should have a better tardy policy."   
"We could make her stay here for an extra hour and do extra homework," Rine suggested. "That may help with meatball-heads promptness."   
"Well, you could've told me that it was time to go!" Serena exclaimed. "How was I supposed to know that it was that   
late?"   
"Maybe the fact that your the elder of us," Rini said. "Or maybe it should be the daughter that is the responsible   
one."   
And so it began. It seemed that almost anything would start those two yelling at each other. "Rei," Lita looked at the other girl. "Maybe you shouldn't have brought anything up."   
"They were only three minutes late," Ami agreed. "That's early for those two."   
"Maybe," Rei looked at the vocal brawl. "Still, I do enjoy watching them, and this would've happened either way.   


* * *

  
"The 108 years are over," a voice came from the darkness. "The destined cycle is about to begin anew."   
"And this time, we have the advantage," a man walked out. "We already know who this child is."   
"And this time," the first voice started to laugh. "Not even the dragoons will be able to stop us!"   


* * *

  
"She's so carefree," Shar watched Serena talk. "So innocent. Sometimes I wish I had that innocence." 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Blue Moon   
Chapter Two   
Darkness Descending

"We've found the Moon Child," Leenus walked up. "It's only a matter of time before this cycle is complete. The hard part of our task this time has already been taken care of."   
"We have found the Moon Child," Shar turned to Leenus. "But I would hardly say that the section of this cycle is the easy part."   
"I guess it depends on how you look at it," Leenus shrugged. "The Moon Child has been located. That task has been completed. All we need to do now is to eliminate our target."   
"Eliminate our target," Shar shook his head. "The second step. I've always hated this part. Maybe because this is the part that pinned me the name "Black Monster."   
Leenus winched as she remembered the nickname that they've been given over the centuries. "And it also pinned me with one to, but I'll understand if you me to do this alone."   
Shar got up and started to walk to his room. "Do that," he looked back. "I'll leave this job in your hands, Leenus. Don't dissapoint me."   


* * *

  
"How many times?" Shar asked as he walked up to a picture. "How many times, dear sister, must I slay thy shade?" The picture was that of a young girl. She was about two years younger then he was and obviosely female, but the two shared many things in common-mentally and physicly. "Is this your final punishment? This your judgement?"   
_"Isn't it lovely, Shar?" the young girl asked. "God's never ceases to amaze me with his awsome power."_   
_ "His power is indeed awsome," Shar looked at the sky. "But there our times when I feel myself ceasing to be_   
_amazed."_   
_"How's that?" she asked. "He made all of this," her arm panned over the landscape. "He created everything in this universe. You, me, and everything he has created and rules over with his supreme power and grace."_   
_ "I guess your right," Shar turned. "I guess that he would have to have infinite grace if he would allow beings like me to exist."_   
_ "Shar? What are you doing?" her eyes widened. "Shar? Shar?"_   
_ Drip. Drip._   


* * *

  
"I'm such a coward!" Shar banged his fist on a tabble. "I shut my eyes. Didn't even have the courage. Didn't even have the courage to look at her."   
_Shar? Shar?_   
"Didn't even have the courage to look her in the eyes."   
On the table was another picture. A picture of another young woman. This one's name was Leenus. A young lady with blue armor and eyes to match. "Leenus! I was such a fool!"   


* * *

  
"The Moon Child's should be......." Leenus turned a corner. "Here. Well Moon Child I guess that it's game over." She looked around. "To bad. She doesn't seem to know I'm here. I'll just have to give a little welcome fire work display!"   
A solid sphere of water appeared in Leenus'es hands as she began here spell. "This will get your attention! Freezing Ring!" The swirling shards of ice blew into a building, causing minor explosions.   
"Wake up call!"   
"That's enough!" a voice yelled from behind her. "I won't allow you to do any more damage to people's safety and structures anymore!"   
"About time," Leenus turned with a grin. "Your late."   
"Well what did you expect from her?" the shortest one asked. "Her to change habits just for you?"   
"Late for what?" the other one asked. "Oh well. Stop right there, I am Sailor Moon!"   
"And I'm Sailor Mini Moon!"   
"And in the name of the Moon; we shall punish you!" the two said simotaniasly.   
"Very nice," Leenus clapped with mock approval. "Did you practice that often? Oh well, it really doesn't matter. My name's Leenus and I'm here to destroy you!"   
"Destroy us?"   
"That's right! Ice Lance!" a huge spear of ice came flying out. The two scouts clumsily dodged. "And that spell is just the tip of the iceberg. I am Leenus, Dragoon of Water, and one of the top generals of the Dragoon of Darkness," she pointed to the Sailor Moon. "And you are the Moon Child. Brood of the Blood Moon. I'm here to destroy you? Diamond Dust!"   
The blast of ice shards came carrening at it's target when suddenly a red rose sliced right through it. "You that fight only to destroy disgust me," the man said. "You have no idea of what beauty or what the light of life feels like. I'm Tuxedo Mask!"   
"Enter Mr. Mask," Leenus looked up. "The second of the Moon Child's honor guards. Unfortunately, I guess I'll have to destroy you to. Aqua Beam!"   
"That's enough, Leenus," a familiar voice was heard. "I'm such a coward. Relying on you to work for what I could easily do. Please forgive me. Now let me finish things here."   



	3. Default Chapter Title

Blue Moon   
Chapter Three   
Serena's Assassin

"That's enough," he said. "Forgive me, Leenus. I should never have asked for you to do this for me when I was perfectly capable."   
"They were getting annoying anyway," Leenus then shot a glare at Sailor Moon. "I guess that this cycle is over even before it started."   
"Who are you?" Sailor Moon demanded. "And why are you after me?"   
"Don't you reecognize me, Moon Child?" he walked foward. "Your nightmare?"   
"My nightmare?"   
"Every 108 years the Moon Child descends to the Earth," he recited. "With her comes the Black Monster. The Black Monster tries to kill the Moon Child in every cycle and in almost every one it succeeds in. Now I am the Black Monster."   
"Moon Child?" Sailor Moon asked. "Who's a Moon Child and what does it have to do with me? I'm no Moon   
Child."   
"I'm starting to lose my patience with you," the Black Monster pointed his rapier at her. "Listen well, because I'm not going to repeat myself. We know a great deal about you Serena Tsukino, Sailor Moon, Moon Child; a great deal indeed."   
"How do you know my name?" Serena asked. "No one told you or anything?"   
"You may say that your encrypting leaves some to be desired," the Black Monster smiled wickedly. "But that dosen't matter because I'm going to kill you right here and now! Defend yourself!"   
What looked to be a small box rose out of his hand. "Death Dimension!"   
"Ahhhhh!" Serena and Rine yelled as they jumped up out of the way.   
Right where the Black Monster planned it. "Here I come!"   
**Smash!!!!!!**   
What was heard next could only be described in that word as Tuxedo Mask collided with the Black Monster. "Impressive," the later said as another attack was blocked. "Perhaps I've underestimated you, or perhaps not!"   
Serena and Rine could only watch as the Black Monster shoved Tuxedo Mask away. "Demon's Gate!"   
"Uranus Ground Shaking!"   
"Neptune Deep Submerge!"   
"What the heck?" the Black Monster's question was answered as two solid spheres collided with him. One of water, the other of earth.   
"The only way to get to Sailor Moon is through us. I'm Sailor Uranus!"   
"Couldn't have said it better myself! Shadow Storm!"   
What happened could only be described as cubes of darkness descending from the sky. The Sailor Soldiers dodged and writhed in pain as the Black Monster strode through, unaffected. "This is the end." he calmly said as the rapier went soaring.   
"Mars Celestial Fire Sorround!"   
"Jupiter Thunder Crash!"   
"Seems that there are more of you then I thought," the Black Monster looked at his fallen weapon. "Time to end this. Dark Nova!"   
"No!" Serena yelled out as the pulsating ray of dark energy expanded. In an act of her desperation, she flung herself twords the beam.   
Amazingly, the attack stopped. Not only that but it went the other way. "What the heck?" The Black Monster looked at Serena. "What could this power be? I've never seen anything like it. There's no way she could be that strong."   
"Errr," he growled. "You suprised me this time but I'll be back! Don't think this is over." he was gone in a twirl of his cape.   


* * *

  
Meenwhile, Leenus was on the rooftop watching. "What the?" she checked a device over one of her eyes. "The Moon Child's challenge rating is only 2.8. She shouldn't even have been able to touch Shar."   
"It's just not possible," she looked down at the limp cape. "Dark Nova has a challenge rating in the double digits there's no way she could be that powerful," Leenus'es eyes widened as she thought of one of the possibilities. "No way! I don't believe it! I'm going to have to tell Shar this." She said before blasting off.   
"The Moon Child. That powerful. This can't be happening!" 


	4. Default Chapter Title

Blue Moon   
Chapter Four   
Sailor Virage

"Could it be?" Shar asked upon landing in an open clearing. "Could it be that the Gods have truley sided with the Moon Child? Could it be that this one is stronger then I am?"   
"You noticed it to?" Leenus landed. "She's far more powerful then either of us could even imagine. In time, she might even be able to defeat Falum himself!"   
"Maybe," Shar replied. "Maybe, but I'm beggining to wonder if that's even the Moon Child we're fighting."   
"Realy?" Leenus asked. "That has to be the Moon Child. We both saw her right in front of us."   
"But that wasn't her that deflected my attack," Shar shook his head. "It couldn't have been. I felt something I've only felt once before when I encontoured such power."   
Leenus' eyes widened in realazation. "She couldn't have. It's just not possible for her to do that."   
"The Virage Embryo," Shar nodded. "The God of Destruction. I don't think she even knows what power she has tapped into. We're going to have to be careful."   
"The Virage Embryo," Leenus repeated. "I guess your right. It's not the Moon Child we're fighting anymore; it's Sailor Virage."   


* * *

  
"Sailor Moon!" the scouts ran up. "Are you okay?"   
"Okay?" the scout laughed. "I'm even better then okay! I'm better then I ever was in my life!"   
"Sailor Moon," Mini Moon looked at her. "What's going on? What's with your eyes? They don't look......right."   
"They don't look right?" she smirked. "But this is how my eyes are supposed to look. They were wrong before and now I've corrected them. My eyes are just the first things to be corrected. I'm going to correct many things; a great many things indeed."   
"Sailor Moon?" Mars ran up. "Mini Moon's right. Somethings wrong I can feel it."   
"Somethings wrong?" the Moon Child laughed. "No, everythings perfectly in order. I see everything so clearly now. The Black Monster is my enemy, and all of my enemies shall be annihalated!"   


* * *

  
"Hmmm?" Shar looked up. "A massive energy level's coming this way. Could it be Leenus? No, its much to high to be Leenus," he gasped. "She's here!"   
"As perseptive as always," the Moon Child landed. "But your intuition will avail you nothing."   
"What happened?" he asked. "You've changed. Your powers.....different. What have you done to Serena?"   
"Why should you care?" she clenched a gauntleted fist. "It's time that we settle this. I'm going to send you to the next plane of reality!"   
"We'll see about that!" the Black Monster flew fowards into the fight.   
Punch, kick, dodge, repeat. The two warriors continued through the clearing at a blistering pace. Up, down, left, and right. The two moved through every direction.   
"Give it up!" the Moon Child yelled as she punched down while flying up to match the other's speed. "You know I'm stronger then you!"   
"Maybe," the other responded. "But power isn't the only factor. You also have to compute in skill!" He phased out to avoid a massive punch.   
"Here I am!" he yelled as two mighty fists went together to slam their owner's opponent into the ground. "Poor Miss Tsukino, Math never was her subect." He then looked down. "What in the world?"   
"Soul Flare!" a pure white sphere of life energy slammed into the Black Monster. "And here I am!" the fight continued; only this time with the Moon Child with a distinct advantage.   
"Your a blight to this world," she sneered at the other fighter. "This planet would be a better place without you. I'll excorcise you now as punishment for your actions. Divine Blast!"   
The Moon itself seemed to come out of it's orbit for a moment as the energy was being gathered. "Here's a souvenier to take to the Dark World!"   
"Ahhhhhhh!" screamed the Black Monster as the shot connected......and went right through him. The sheer force slammed him into a rocky cliff, and the power of his impact took off a solid foot.   
_What is it with her_? He looked up. _How'd her power get to be so large. Challenge rating 48, challenge rating 52, this cannot be! Only there's something wrong. Her aura, it used to be warm with kindness but now its so cold and only radiating hate._   
"It is over," she stated calmly. "Give up now and I promise you a peaceful death."   
"Your not the first to have pierced my armor," the Black Monster forced himself up. "Nor will you be the last. I promised myself that I would fight untill the Reaper came, and I intend to keep that promise. I will, defeat you!"   


* * *

  
"What just happened?" Jupiter asked again. "Since when could Sailor Moon fly like that?"   
"I guess since the last few minutes," Mercury answered.   
"Yeah," continued Mars. "Ever since that energy came. That energy....somethings just plain wrong with it. It felt like nothing be I've ever experienced before. Like pure rage and power."   
"I don't know about that," Mini Moon added. "But there's sure something wrong. I've never seen her act like that before. Like all she wanted to do was destroy."   
"We should follow her," Mars concluded. "That type of power was dangerouse, I'm sure of that. Sailor Moon could just as well destroy herself with that energy."   


* * *

  
"Sky Arrow!" the Black Monster fired a bolt of solid condensed air out. "It's time we finish this!"   
"You got that right!" the Moon Child phased in above him. "Star Children!" there was nothing for the Black Monster to do but fall as small stars of light cascaded from the sky. "And now the victory is mine!"   
A screem came out as the Black Monster collided with the earth. "Back at you!"   
"You fool!" the Moon Child yelled as she rushed foward; sword drawn.   
The blade did it's purpose; piercing the Black Monster armor and all. The blade rushed through him, his armor, his bones, everything before it plunged out on the other side. "You should've known when to quit."   


* * *

  
"No way," Leenus watched after arriving only seconds before. "She defeated Shar." _And her challenge rating is still almost 46. Its almost like he wasn't even a challenge._   


* * *

  
"Look!" Mini Moon pointed out. "She did it! She defeated him!"   
_No. This isn't right. _Rei looked at her friend floating in the air. _Somethings wrong. Her aura seems to savage. It's almost like how his was. Only instead of despair and fear their's rage and bitterness._   
"Sailor Moon, no!" Mars yelled, but it was to late. The Moon Child blasted the Black Monster back down to the cliff base.   
"Sailor Moon?" she looked up. "I'm no longer Sailor Moon. I've grown up. I am now Sailor Virage!"   


* * *

  
Leenus gasped at what she heard. _Is this, is this what Shar meant? Is this what he was afraid of? Her power is still enormouse, but it dosen't matter! I'll do it for Shar!_ "Moon Child!" she howled as she flew down. 


	5. 

frahumcometh

Blue Moon   
Chapter Five   
Frahma Cometh

"You monster!" Leenus flew down. "I'll kill you for that!"   
Sailor Virage calmly turned to face the enraged woman. "Leenus. I've been wondering when you'd arrive."   
"Wonder no more," Leenus pointed at her opponent. "The time has come for me to destroy you and put an end to the Moon Child for this cycle."   
"Just as amusing as before," Virage chuckled. "And how will you do that? I'm already more then powerful enough to stamp you out of existence."   
"I was planning to start out with something like this!" a large sphere of water appeared in Leenus' hand. "Aqua Bomb!"   
The translucent ball exploded and neither were there when the smoke cleared. "Is that the best that you can do?" Virage asked. "You weren't even close. I'll show you how it's done!"   
What happened would hardly be called a 'girly' fight; even though both fighters happened to be of the female gender. Punches and kicks were exchanged at high speeds as the two flew to dodge and attack.   
"Give it up!" Serena's doppleganger yelled as she sent wave after wave of elemental blasts. "You cannot win!"   
"Fool!" Leenus spat. "Fine, then. I'll admit it, your power level is immense. I've never felt anything like it in my life, but that dosen't meen I'll give up. You don't even know why I'm fighting you. I'm fighting for the world, and I believe in that cause. For that I'll fight you untill I die."   
"The truth comes out at last," Sailor Virage landed. "But it is of no matter. I'll destroy you either way."   
  
"Leenus," Mini Moon looked down. "I had no idea."   
"Sailor Moon," Mars repeated. "Don't do it."   
"Leenus doesn't even seem to be concerned," Jupiter obsurved. "It's like she's not even worried."   
  
"You can fire now," Leenus calmly looked at the Moon Child. "And it won't matter. You can attack, and it won't matter. You can break every bone in my body and it won't matter. That is the true meening of detirmination. The power to go on no matter what. The fire of dedication was started by my master and your killing him only fanned the flames."   
"A pretty speach," the scout clapped. "But it will take more then that to deter me. Star Children!"   
  
_She's strong. _Shar looked up at the exhange going on a few dozen meters away. _But I won't give up! I'll never give up! Not even when I'm dead will I give up. Moon Child, I'm stronger then you!_   
_ What the heck? That power level's way to high to belong to any of us. Unless-_ Shar's eyes widened in horror. _Frahma! How'd he find us. Challenge Rating 82? Impossible! Even for him!_   
Only it was possible and Frahma was coming. 


	6. 

knightofdawn

Blue Moon   
Chapter Six   
Knight of Dawn

_What? _Leenus looked to the horizen. _Where'd all that energy come from?_   
_ Leenus seems to be distracted. _Sailor Virage looked twords Leenus' line of sight only to be suprised. _Is that Shar? No, its to big. Even to be him._   
  
"Moon Child," Frahum flew onward. "How foolish of you to stay in one place. I can practicly smell you, your so close."   
"Shar and Leenus must be getting sloppy to fight in an area so easily found. I ashamed of those two; their making it so easy. Age must be taking it's tole on them. After all, it's been over a hundred years."   
The rest of the flight was quiet. A silent aeriel predator stalking its prey.   
  
"Sailor Mars?" Tuxedo Mask looked at his friend. "What's wrong?"   
"Something evils coming," she stared at the sky. "Something very evil." Her eyes widened. "Serena! You have to get out of here!"   
"What?" the Moon Child turned. "What is it?"   
"I don't know!" Mars shouted down. "But its something evil, and its coming for you!"   
"Coming for me?" the look of suprise turned into one of grim humor. "Yeah right, who would come after me? I defeated the Black Monster! I'm the Moon Child and now I'm Sailor Virage!"   
"Fool!" the voice of Leenus spat. "You have no idea what is coming. The force coming is as dangerouse as a dozen Black Monsters and even stronger then he is. You'll take her advice and get out of here!"   
"Listen you idiot!" the shadow of Serena yelled back. "I'm not afraid of Shar or anybody else! I could crush whoevers coming"   
"Oh you could," a voice interupted. "Well, let's just see about that."   
What happened in the next few moments was a blur of motion. The stranger blocked a punch before retaliating with one of his own that brought the Moon Child gasping to the ground.   
"Is that all?" he asked. "I was hoping for more. Oh well, all play and no work. I guess it's time now for business."   
"Mars Celestial Fire Sorroud!"   
Frahum growled in annowance as he swatted the flaming orbs away. "If that is all then I have work to do."   
"Hold it," Leenus stepped in. "I'm still around."   
"More or less," Frahum snorted. "But still little more then a nuisance. I'll make this quik."   
What happened was just as Frahum said. Leenus was strong, but she still wasn't powerful enough to keep up with the mighty wingly.   
"Now, where were we?" Frahum brushed himself of. "Ah, now I remember the uniting between us."   
"Magic Ball!"   
"Huh?" Frahum looked up. "Another pest. Oh, no. This can't be." 


	7. 

revenant'sshadow

Blue Moon   
Chapter Seven   
Revenant's Shadow

"Magic Ball!" another wave of magical energy slammed down. "I think that you should listen to the lady, Frahum!"   
Frahum could only grimace as he was thrown back by the onslaught of the assault. "Once I get my hands on him-"   
"Once, huh?" the assailant laughed. "I have news for you. "Once" will come soon," he flew down. "But I don't think that this is what you had planned!"   
It sure wasn't. Frahum could only watch as the feild of translucent magical energy morphed into a gauntleted fist; rocketing him back.   
  
"Farewell, Frahum," Shar looked back at Leenus. "Leenus! What are you waiting for? You have to get out of here with the Moon Child right now! I'll take care of Frahum!"   
"Melbu Frahum," Leenus staggared up. "There's no way you can stop him alone! I won't let you fight him by yourself!"   
"Fool!" he shouted. "He's trying to complete the God of Destruction! Right now all we can do is keep the two parts seperate! Get out of here; I'll handle Frahum!"   
"Your the boss."   
  
Shar grinned as Leenus teleported away with the sailor scouts. "Oh, Frahum. I'm back," he flew ahead to meet his dance partner.   
There Frahum stood, still shaken from the last punch, where the two clashed. Fists and feet flew between the two as both flew past the landscape at speeds that made them look like blurs.   
"I won't let you awaken the God of Destruction again!" Shar cried as he unleashed a black burst of energy.   
Frahum glided over the shot before answering with one of his own. "You have no say in the matter!"   
"I'll say what I want!" Shar rammed the Wingly tyrant. "And I say that the Virage won't be awaken again as long as I'm alive!"   
"It's to bad that's your stand on this whole issue," Frahum grinned. "You could've been the best of us. With your command of Michel; you could've been my top general. No one would have been able to stop us."   
"And I would've been what?" Shar sneered. "A pile of rubble? A legion of phantasmic minions? Thanks for the offer, but I'll have to pass. I've always had a soft spot for the living. Call it a weakness."   
"That's to bad," Frahum responded. "Let's start where we left off."   
  
"Shar," Leenus looked into the horizen. "You've gotten a lot stronger, but be careful. Frahum's not at full power just yet. He's still stronger then you are."   
"Where are we?" Uranus got up. "You!"   
"Oh, your up?" Leenus looked back. "You should consider yourself fortunate. Not many would make it out alive."   
"That's not what I meen!" Uranus yelled. "Your trying to kill our princess! I won't allow it!"   
"Pathetic," Leenus spat. "And to think that he's going to die for you."   
"Huh?" Neptune was the next to get up. "Who's going to die?"   
"The Black Monster doesn't stand a chance against Frahum," Leenus sighed. "Haven't you figured it out yet? He doesn't want to destroy your preciose princess he's just trying to stop the resurrection of the Virage!"   
"Nevertheless we can't allow either of you to kill her!" Uranus started to walk foward. "Ready, Neptune?"   
"You want to fight?" Leenus cupped her hands in front of her. "Let's see what you've got. Dragoon Icy Wind!"   
"Uranus Ground Shaking!"   
Uranus' attack was faster and hit Leenus' attack while the icy shards where still around her. The resulting blast caused the chrystalized water to congregate and start to freeze around the later's body.   
"No this can't be happening! I refuse to admit that their stronger!" but Leenus' last thoughts were Shar I'm sorry.   
"There goes one of them," Uranus noted.   
"Her stone," Neptune looked at it. "Its glowing."   
Indeed the stone was glowing. "Shar, forgive me," the stone floated over to Neptune. "I have no furthor choice. Do you wish to save the Moon Child?"   
"Yes."   
"Then take my stone. It's the only thing I have to give. You must find the other five stones. Only then will you be able to stop Frahum and save Serena. I only know the location of one but you must hurry. Time is running out and Frahum has almost found her."   
"That voice," Neptune looked at the stone. "Leenus?"   
"You must hurry."   
  
"Leenus!" Shar looked suddenly at the sky. "She's dead but how?"   
"Is there a problem?" Frahum grinned. "Your saying that Leenus is dead? Good, then there's one less pest in my way!"   
"How can you say that?" Shar demanded. "Your happy that she's dead? You monster!"   
And so the fight continued............ 


	8. Wings torn, honor ripped, returning home...

returninghome

Blue Moon   
Chapter Eight   
Wings Torn, Armor Ripped   
Returning Home, Honor Stripped

"Monster!" Shar flew down at a blinding rate. "I'm going to finish you off for good this time!" He smashed his fist down where Frahum's face was.   
"Not quiek enough," Frahum floated down through the shards of earth the force had ripped up. "Is that the best that you can do?"   
"I'm not done yet," Shar growled as he blew up the bedrock surrounding his fist. All what was seen was a flash of black as combinations of punches and kicks were thrown.   
"Stop wasting my time," Frahum grinned as he blocked another blow. "You really don't think you can beat me in this pitiful state do you?"   
"Pathetic this," Shar said as he flew foward. _No, he's right. I can't beat him like this. I have to transform into my Dragoon form. _"Death Dimenson!"   
Frahum mearly swatted the dark ball of magical energy away and in the same motion slammed his fist into Shar's chest. He jumped back and put his hands together. "Allow me to show you what I mean. Death Dimenson!"   
_Challenge Rating:86! _Shar's eyes widened as he felt the black energy collide with his body. _He's even stronger then I thought. I can't keep this pace up for long. _"But even so, I'll keep fighting!"   
"Fool!" Frahum roared. "Haven't you figured out that you can't beat me!"   
"Death Dimenson!" the energy globes came out in rapid succsession this time. Falling to the ground and buffeting Frahum with explosions. The attack didn't work as the wingly charged ever foward.   
  
Uranus and Neptune landed down in front of a shattered temple. "Shar hid the other dragoon spirits long ago," Neptune explained. "He stored each away in secret locations around the planet. I don't think even Leenus knew where the others are kept.   
"Appropriate that he told Leenus where to find the earth spirit, don't you think?"   
  
"Do you enjoy making me stay here and pound you into oblivian?" Frahum asked Shar. "Your only delaying the inevitable."   
"Isn't inflation out of hand?" Shar mocked. "Because I'm afraid that the time your spending with me is costing you dearly. You see, I have been enjoying making you stay here, but now I'm afraid it's my turn to have a little fun."   
Shar quiekly transformed and then charged. Frahum braced himself as the two exchanged lightning-fast blows across the area. The fierce melee ended as the two jumped back, panting.   
_Good. She's gone already. _"Well, this was very fun," Shar lifted his index finger up, grinning. "In fact, I'd say that this was a blast!"   
The black glow around Shar's finger grew five times its size in a matter of moments before he released the energy in an explosion of smoke and debris. Frahum was the only one standing when the dust cleared.   
  
"Your late," an evil voice mocked.   
"Where are you?" the Moon Child demanded. "What do you want?"   
"Here I am," the Black Monster jumped down. "It's nothing big that I want. Just you to die!"   
A cloud of smoke appeared as the Black Monster unleased blast after blast into her direction. "This cycle is over!" he flew upwards, continuing the stream of black energy. "Your life ends now."   
"No!" Sailor Virage screemed as she created an orb around her. The polsating sphere of energy grew, deflecting and canceling the Death Dimenson shots.   
_CR 46? Impossible! No one's that strong! Where's her power coming from? _"So then it's the virage spirit giving your strength. Well no more," Shar created his own magical ball. "Your mine!" He yelled as he hurled the globe at the spirit.   
The virage essence shattered. No more did Sailor Virage exist. Soon the battle armor of the Moon Child were replaced with the normal clothes of Serena Tsukino.   
"This?" Shar floated down to earth. "This is it?"   
"What...." Serena began. "What happened? Who are you?"   
"Your worse nightmare," the Black Monster began. "Now the time has come for you to die."   
"Shar, what are you doing? Shar?" Serena asked.   
"What?" Shar's eyes opened wide. _That's just what my sister said. _"Those eyes. You have the same....eyes."   
Then Serena was no longer there. Her image soon distorted and faded into the vision of Shar's younger sister. "God never ceases to amaze me."   
"No," Shar gasped. "No, it's not possible! Stop it! What are you doing to me?"   
_ "Isn't it lovely? God's power never ceases to amaze me."_   
"How?" Shar stared at the ghostly form. "How can I do this? Somethings wrong. This feeling? What's happening to me?"   
_ "Shar, what are you doing? Shar?"_   
"Those eyes, they have the same....eyes."   
_Every 108 years the Moon Child descends to Earth._   
"No, it's not possible? This isn't real! It's just an illusion!"   
_Fate is a cruel mistress indeed._   
"I can do this," Shar now looked through wet eyes. "I've done it hundreds of times before."   
_ Who are you?_   
"I....." the black energy died in Shar's hands. "I can't do it."   
_Destroy her!_   
_I....can't._   
_ **You must!**_   
_I can't._   
_ **The whole worlds at stake! You can't let something as insignifficant as your feelings get in your way!**_   
_ Who are you?_   
_ Leenus?_   
_ This feels wrong to you. Don't do it if you don't want to. Serena's not your enemy. You've suffered enough. You don't have to do this._   
"What should I do? Leenus? I'm lost and confused. I don't know what to do anymore. I don't want to be hurt anymore. Aughhhhh!"   
"What's happening?" Serena gasped as black snakes seemed to matieralize all around Shar.   
"No!" he screemed. "I'm not your puppet anymore! I won't....I won't do this!"   
Shar knew that Serena would be in danger as long as they remained in close proximity so he quickly flew back and up over a neerby lake. "What....what is this feeling? Is it love, hope, sorrow? What are these things?" he started to dive into the water.   
"How many times? How many times must I watch my sister die? Help me, Serena." 


End file.
